1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to weaving frames of the type used to weave fabric from lengths of warp and weft thread.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, fabric is now woven on two types of devices: a floor loom and a weaving frame. A floor loom is a heavy, expensive structure which lacks certain versatility desired by a weaving artist or the like. For example, the fabric in a floor loom is woven in a horizontal position and is wound around a bar member as it is woven, thereby making it difficult or impossible for the weaving artist to view the entire woven web of fabric as it is woven. A weaving frame consists, in general, of an open-faced frame onto which a series of lengths of warp thread are mounted in substantially parallel alignment with one another. A series of lengths of weft thread are then woven transversely through the series of lengths of warp thread to thereby create a web of woven fabric. While such weaving frames can be used in a vertical position to allow the weaving artist to view the entire woven web of fabric as it is woven, such weaving frames have not heretofore been provided with efficient means for separating the lengths of warp thread to allow lengths of weft thread to be easily woven therethrough. A floor loom, on the other hand, is usually provided with means comprised of a series of parallel strips of wire (i.e., a reed) to separate the lengths of warp thread to allow the lengths of weft thread to be easily woven therethrough. However, such means are disadvantageous because, for example, the reed portion thereof requires time-consuming procedures in order to separate the lengths of warp thread. That is, the warp thread must first be threaded through the series of parallel strips of wires of the reed. Another disadvantage with such means is the complexity thereof, especially of the construction of the reed part thereof.
The inventor is aware of a toy-type device for use with a weaving frame which consists of an elongated bar member for passage underneath the lengths of warp thread mounted on the frame. This bar member includes three or four substantially transverse slots per inch for receiving the lengths of warp thread. Certain of these transverse slots are substantially 180.degree. opposed from other ones of the slots so that certain of the lengths of warp thread will be separated from one another since certan ones of the lengths of warp thread will be held on the outer circumference of the bar member while other ones of the lengths of warp thread will be received in the slots.